1. Field
Some embodiments discussed herein are related to components used in communication networks. In particular, some example embodiments relate to thermal management in active cable connectors.
2. Related Technology
Some data transmission in communication networks involves the conversion of optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. In some applications, the conversion occurs at active cable connectors. For example, the active cable connectors may include one or more opto-electronic components that perform conversions between the optical and electrical domains. Additionally, in the active cable connectors, data signals, electrical or optical, may be processed or otherwise modified.
The conversion between optical and electrical domains and/or the processing of the data signals may generate heat. In some circumstances, the heat generated may cause problems with proper function of the components involved in conversion or the data signal processing. Additionally, excess heat may shorten the life or cause failure of components involved in the conversion or the data signal processing. Moreover, the heat may leak to surrounding components and cause similar problems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.